A new design Of star ship
by Harry84
Summary: My Own battle


Long long ago in a galaxy far away I was on my spaceship called The Stingray. It is of a new design that is capable of landing on a planets surface to act as a base for military operations. It has five decks and is 100 meters long and fifty meters wide. The ship has 30 crew members not including my five officers and I. There is room for 100 Special Forces solders and 25 other guests. I captain the ship and it's 35 other crew members. I hold the rank of Major in the New Republic Special Forces and I'm also the sole body guard to Organa Solo. My name is Brett Bensen.  
  
The Stingray is in formation with four other ships of the same design, they are the Emerald Star, Red Fury, Black Gypsy, Endeavor, Mancooth, and Defiant and we are about to land on a planet taken over by unknown forces. Our orders are to land on the planet in different places and liberate it. I turned to a display that shows the ship's layout next to me and I could clearly see that we outgunned any Star Destroyer. I turned and looked at the view screen and I ordered Ensign Lynch at tactical to raise shields and stand by all weapons and secondary shields.  
  
As we started to descend into the atmosphere with the Stingray in the lead and I could feel blasts coming from surface laser turrets. I then told Ensign Lynch to arm weapons and lock them on to the turrets. Doing that I could see the turrets highlighted on the screen. I then ordered "Fire torpedoes." The torpedoes streaked from the ship like bright red shooting stars and then split to destroy the six turrets on the ground. I could see the explosions signaling the destruction of the turrets.  
  
As we descended further, the formation split and each ship went to a prearranged landing site. Our landing site was located near three cities. From the air I could see the damages caused by hard fought battles, I could tell that the planet was not easily won and that it would not be easily won back. As soon as we landed the landing struts retracted to lower the ship to ground level. That done the surface shields took over. Surface shields make a protective dome over the ship and any smaller support craft and storage buildings. We then got a message that more landing ships were coming in. We also learned that the Chief of State was going to land and oversee the liberation of the planet from the Stingray. That meant that we would have to clear the area around the ship so we could lower the shields for them to land. After I sent out six patrols with five solders each, the area was clear for the Chief of State to land. Accompanying her was her brother Luke Skywalker, Husband Han Solo, and three children Jacien, Janiea, and Anakin. As I hurried them in to the ship I could hear enemy fighters flying over. The automatic turbolaser turret mounted on the ship fired and hit three of the fighters causing them to start spinning out of control and crash-land. I sent three patrols to look for survivors. They found two fighter pilots and took them prisoner the third pilot escaped.  
The next day I could hear X-Wing And Y-Wing fighters strafing enemy targets about two miles away. That day I had to send a patrol out once an hour because there were enemy troops digging under the shield perimeter. The enemy would not give up the third city easily but we managed to free the city and take prisoners for questioning. After that city fell there was constant shelling on the shield and we couldn't lower it to let the land speeders out of the cargo bay. I finally called in an air strike on the enemy position. That stopped the shelling for a while. The land speeders were used to patrol the outer perimeter and the liberated towns. A few days later we received a message from the Endeavor saying that they had been attacked and boarded. They managed to repel the attack and seal the breaches in the hull but they learned of an attack on the stingray planned for tonight. I immediately alerted the security teams and the platoon leaders of the attack. I also put the ship on red alert but it didn't help because we were attacked and boarded despite of the precautions. The enemy was able to breach the blast doors that led to the bridge but they were stopped dead in their tracks by me, my bridge crew, the Chief of State, Luke Skywalker, and Han Solo. The blaster bolts crisscrossed on the bridge for about five minutes. After that the enemy retreated off of the Stingray and back across the perimeter. After the brief but intense battle I shoved my special issue blaster in to the right cargo pocket of my uniform pants and put it on stand by mode. I then called a repair team to the bridge to repair all the damage done. The next day after the two failed attacks and word of more support ships coming to aid the New Republic forces. The enemy lost heart and surrendered. The enemy forces turned over their weapons and ships and allowed them selves to be punished for their crimes. The New Republic didn't loose any people or ships in this battle and they felt that was a successful test of the new ship design and started to mass produce them. As for me, I still captain the same ship but I refused to be promoted because I don't want to loose the men that I have under my command.  
  
(Also because I couldn't remember what comes after Major.) 


End file.
